Happy Ending
by truehdlove
Summary: There are no happy endings in Draco Malfoy's life. Songfic to Happy Ending by Mika.


******Author's Notes: **This is a songfic to Happy Ending by Mika, Draco/Harry pairing. The lyrics are in Italics, this is about half the song. I may do a sequel with the other half, not sure yet. Warning: mentions of slash, and lots of angst. And I would love reviews. They're all I've got :)

**Disclaimer:** The song belongs to Mika, and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Sadly, all I own are the words I wrote and the computer I wrote them on.

**Summary: **There are no happy endings in Draco Malfoy's life.

**Happy Ending**

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending._

_No hope no love no glory, no happy ending._

Things were going great. We were happy, our friends were _finally_ getting along, and we were in love. At least I thought so. But then one day, you just got up and packed and you were gone. Without a word. Wait, I'm sorry, you did leave two lovely words for me to read. _It's over._ Three fucking years I wasted with you, and all I got was that damn note. No explanations, no nothing. Was it all just pretend? I have no hope left, nor do I care. _It's over_. Happy endings are for fairy tales, not for real life, not for me.

_This is the way that we love, like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life, but not together._

I still remember our relationship like it was yesterday. We were so in love. We talked about the future, we talked about forever. We built a damn house together, and even included an extra room, just in case. You talked about adopting so often, I became resigned, and then excited. I really did think it was forever. But now we're over, no more forever. We're moving on, at least you are. We have separate lives now. As tragic as this seems, eventually my life will go on, just not with us together in it, like I once so naively thought.

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life._

_Can't get no love, without sacrifice._

Every morning it's the same. I wake up, and for a split second I imagine you to be in bed with me, but I know now, you won't be there anymore. I go through the motions, get to work, even socialize with friends and coworkers sometimes, but it's just not the same. I knew, I just _knew_ that I was taking a risk when we got together. I gave up my family for you. No, nothing as drastic as being disowned or disinherited, but I can't even look my parents in the eyes anymore. I put everything into this; I handed you my heart, and although I hoped against hope you'd keep it safe, you broke it. Ah well, my own fault, that. Should've expected someone like you wouldn't want to be with someone like me, no matter how much you told me you did.

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well._

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell._

It's not that I hate you, you know. I don't think it's even possible for me to hate you anymore. I love you too damn much for that. Even though you broke me into so many pieces that I'll never be whole again, I still want you to be happy. Damn you for making me still want that. I'm not saying I want your life to be perfect though; oh no, I wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened. I want problems in your relationships, jobs, etc. In the end, however, I want things to work out for you, because even though I can't stand not being with you, I'm so pathetically in love that I know I wouldn't be able to stand watching you suffer either.

_This is the hardest story, that I've ever told._

_No hope or love or glory, happy endings, gone forevermore._

You wanna hear something even sadder? One day I thought they'd write children's stories about us. Not about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, specifically, but about the young hero who fell in love with his childhood enemy, and they lived happily ever after, the end. Instead, the story would now read about the boy who fell in love with his enemy and then left him high and dry to die of a broken heart. Left him in a loveless, hopeless world, where there's no such thing as a happy ever after. The world I live in now.

_I feel as if I'm wasted._

_And I'm wasting everyday. _

I started drinking again. Anything to numb the pain. A drink in the morning, either with or without breakfast, depending on my mood, one to get me through the work day, and another two or three afterwards. Every day, same story, except every day, I think I get a little more wasted. And the more I drink, the less I eat, and I'm pretty much wasting away. Becoming nothing. Because without you, I am nothing.

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending._

_No hope no love no glory, no happy ending._

So goodbye Harry. I loved you, I still do, and I'm pretty sure I always will. But you're gone now, and I've stopped fooling myself. No more pretending. I know who I am, what I am, and finally, I've come to realize, there are no happy endings in Draco Malfoy's life.


End file.
